opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
TWO ISSUES THAT BEG TO BE ANSWERED
by Jaxhawk Oct. 18th, 2008 | 09:13 am Government’s view of the economy could be summed up in a few short phrases: If it moves, tax it. If it keeps moving, regulate it. And if it stops moving, subsidize it.�� —Ronald Reagan The Obama campaign has spent more millions of dollars on advertisements and propaganda to get their "messia" elected than any other candidate or President in our history. Many adds were negative attacks on Senator McCain and especially on Vice-President candidate Gov. Sara Palin.But they have not stopped with attacks on the opposition candidates. They also have advocacy adds targeting special interest groups. Once such add was designed to target American Jewish voters. A group that Obama has prior to his nomination, often maligned in favor of Obama's pro-Palestinian position. The following article appeared in today's edition of Asharq Alawsat a leading English version of Arab International News. It details how three high ranking Israeli persons were duped into making an add to be used to entice Jewish voters. "Three Israeli security figures said Monday they were duped into taking part in an ad supporting Barack Obama made by the same group that was behind comedian Sarah Silverman's "Great Schlep." Uzi Dayan, a retired army general, and Efraim Halevy, a former Mossad chief, were among eight high-ranking retired members of Israel's security establishment in a pro-Obama film. Former Mossad agent Yossi Alpher also said he was misled. The three said they were unaware they were being interviewed for a political campaign and thought they were commenting on the regional strategic affairs that will face the next U.S. president. All insisted they have not endorsed either Obama nor his Republican rival, John McCain. "This is pure and simple deceit," said Dayan. "I never expressed support for Obama, his approach or his opinions. I've also never expressed support for McCain." The eight-minute video, aimed at American Jews, was produced by the Jewish Council for Education and Research. The nonprofit group supports the Democratic presidential candidate, but says it is not connected to Obama's presidential campaign. The group is also behind "The Great Schlep" — a Web site featuring Silverman encouraging young Jews to go to Florida to persuade their grandparents to vote for Obama. Mik Moore, a co-founder of the political action committee, said the video quoting the Israelis was aimed at "setting the record straight" about Obama's approach to Israel. Moore said participants were informed the film makers supported Obama, and the video didn't claim everyone in it endorsed him. He promised, however, to "address their concerns." The video, which includes clips from Obama's visit to Israel, concludes with a black screen reading: "The people who have kept Israel alive offer you their choice." This is just another example of the lies and deceptions that are part and parcel of the whole Obama campaign. And then there is this news about the American Communist party, and it's glee that Obama apparently is going to capture the Presidency. The Agency France_Prasse one of the oracles of the Communist party, and it's recent editorial contained these comments about the pending Presidential election. "An Obama election will boost The struggle to defeat the ultra-right and turn our country on a positive path" and "shift the ground for successful struggles going forward.""None of the people's struggles — from peace to universal health care to an economy that puts Main Street before Wall Street — will advance if (John) McCain wins in November," says the editorial, listing issues that sound a lot like the concerns of the Democratic Party's platform. The Communist Party's dedication to Obama is not new. During the primary season in March, the party noted in a news release that the Obama "campaign has the clearest message of unity and progressive change." And although the AFP reports that they don't endorse Obama( they never have endorsed a Presidential candidate),they acknowledge that many of the "workers" at Party headquarters wear Obama buttons on their lapels. Americans wake up and smell the stink of corruption and see the darkness of the Lies! http://jaxconservative.livejournal.com/tag/palastinians __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: October 18, 2008 Category: October 2008 Category: ARABS Opinions Category: ISRAEL Opinions Category: PALESTINIANS Opinions Category: ACP Opinions Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: COMMENTARY Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.